


in  which sans is not all about your sunburn

by skeletontrash (KatelinSensei)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonsexual Shower, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelinSensei/pseuds/skeletontrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>despite dating a human for quite a long time, sans hasn't quite figured out this skin business-- and he's not quite used to the sun yet, either. </p><p>short, fluffy, established relationship reader-insert where sans is perturbed by a peeling sunburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in  which sans is not all about your sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for the undertale fandom so go easy on me. comments appreciated. this was not beta'd so if you notice anything feel free to point it out.
> 
> edit: GUYS I WAS READING THIS AND I REALIZED A PARAGRAPH WHEN MISSING SOMEHOW? I REPLACED IT BUT THE PARAGRAPH WAS THE ASS PUN I MENTION AT THE BOTTOM OF THE WORK. everything should make more sense now.

The hot water hit your sore muscles like the touch of the gods. You closed your eyes and eased into the feeling as it radiated throughout your body, sighing as the stress of the day seemed to leave your body through your lungs. As you sank further into the meditative feeling of focusing on the water, you felt two cold hands make their way gently around your waist to curl around it and pull you tight. You looked down at the bones encircling your waist and smiled, leaning back into Sans’ embrace. The two of you often showered together since you started living together a few months ago, with the idea that it saved water in the long run, which you believed it did. You were comfortable with each other to the point that nakedness didn’t need to be sexual— you were just existing in a space together, getting clean and unwinding after a long day at work. You squeezed his arms tighter to you and nuzzled your head against him. He was just a bit taller than you so you rubbed your head against his cheek.

“Mmn, hi babe, how are you?” You murmured, thoroughly enjoying the comfort of the moment.

“great now.” He responded with a bit of a chuckle, returning your nuzzle before slowly pulling his arms away and spinning you around to face him, still grinning. As he had turned you around he’d picked up the shower puff and was now reaching for the body wash to get it ready. This was business as usual— he would scrub you down, you’d rinse off and scrub him down, you’d wash your hair and face quickly while he usually massaged your shoulders or did some other grooming for himself, and then the two of you would step out and go on with your lives. You beamed at your partner as he lathered up the shower puff and started to scrub your arms, delicately paying attention to your sore muscles. Sans came off as lazy but he was really thoughtful and thorough with the things that mattered to him— you often thought that perhaps the reason he seemed so lazy was because he expended all his energy on the things that he really cared about. He full-assed the things he cared about so much that he could only half-ass everything else. Well, truthfully, he no-assed everything because he was a skeleton. 

You were giggling to yourself about that silly thought when you realized Sans had stopped his scrubbing and was staring at the space above your chest and right below your collarbone. His eyelights had gone out and he was grimacing, his constant grin somehow absent.

“Sans? What’s wrong?” You asked, your voice filled with concern as your hands hovered by his arms, wanting to comfort him.

“your skin… I…I don’t know what I did... ” he pointed weakly at the span of flesh, where you noticed much of it had peeled off, leaving a span of angry, dark red skin in its wake. Sans seemed really disturbed by the peeling, as though he’d broken you. When you realized what was wrong, you took his hands in yours and laughed.

“Sans! I had a sunburn! It’s peeling! That’s totally normal. Remember when we went to the beach and I was complaining about getting a sunburn? This is what happens. It doesn’t even hurt!” You took a hold of one of the flaps of skin and began to pull it, Sans flinching noticeably as you tore off your flesh. The skin below the peeling looked angrier, perhaps because of how hot the water was, almost the color of blood or a very bad bruise. He stared at the spot for a long time, much the way one watches a trainwreck, as you struggled to get all of the peeled skin off and down the drain, before shaking his head.

“humans are fucking weird.” He concluded, assuming your ability to survive and even encourage the peeling of your flesh had something to do with that determination Alphys sometimes went on about. Rubbing his hands under the water as though to clean them, he handed you the shower puff. “maybe you should finish this job...” You laughed and leaned down, pecking a soft kiss against his mouth.

“You learn something new every day, right?” You suggested, beginning to scrub his arm instead, which he held out for you immediately. “Probably would have been better if the humans had gone to the underground instead, considering how poorly we do in the sun.” Sans finally coughed a little laugh at that, shaking his head as his characteristic grin returned to his face.

“i guess reading that book on the beach did make you… well red.” You stopped for a moment as you processed the pun. “has it… dawned on you just yet?” he asked almost immediately, seeing his chance. With a grimace you squeezed the shower puff over his head, dousing him in water and soap as punishment as he quietly laughed at his own jokes. Yep, it was back to business as usual alright…

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy my bad ass joke? get it? badass joke? BAD-ASS joke??? Hahaha. Haha. haha. ha. 
> 
> have a good day/night/existence! love you! thanks for reading!


End file.
